


Baby, Baby, Baby

by shadowolfhunter



Series: hexen!baby [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Children, Custody Arrangements, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, split parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Nick have quite a brood, their own daughter, plus Adalind's children by them both. Life moves on, and just when they think they have it all figured out... something comes along to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby, Baby

“I won’t go!” Diana’s eyes flashed, somewhere in the kitchen there was the distinct sound of breaking something, and Sean clung hard to his temper and tried not to woge.

Not that woge would have helped. Diana and Maggie loved his biest side, some nights they would beg him to woge while he read to them. The book of Grimm’s Fairy Tales, ancient, illustrated, which came from Sean’s mother certainly raised their eyebrows, Sean distinctly remembered Nick’s lips twitching when it arrived.

The presents from Nick’s mother were somewhat more conventional and practical. A diaper service, and a dozen of baby gros and bibs, all very washable.

Right now it was Sean’s problem because it was Adalind’s weekend with Diana and Peter, and while Peter was a more malleable and placid child and only four, Diana at five had a mind of her own.

“Diana Schade-Renard, get back here right now, young lady.”

“I’M NOT GOING, AND YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

Sean sighed, and released his grip on the back of the couch, before it had permanent finger marks.

She was right there in front of him. Tall for her age, his green eyes, and her mother’s long flowing blonde hair, fierce and proud, and temperamental, just like his mother assured him that he had been in the days when his father actually wanted to see him.

He tried logic and reason, “she’s your mother.”

“The cat’s mother.” He frowned.

Diana’s wide-eyed innocence would have been believable in an ordinary five year old, in his own daughter, not so much.

“Grandma Kelly says that she’s the cat’s mother.” Diana announced.

Sean rolled his eyes. “Adalind is your mother. She loves you very much and wants to see you.”

“I want to stay with you and Papa and Maggie. Peter can go.” 

He ignored the glistening green eyes. Oh… f’… she was actually pouting. Then she crossed her arms. He knew that look, he’d seen it in the mirror once or twice.

“NICK!” Sean appealed to a higher power, in this case his husband upstairs in the bedroom.

Nick Burkhardt-Renard sat on the end of the bed and stared at the stick. Actually, all three sticks, because you know how it goes, check and then verify, well Nick had gone for three, being the charm.

They all said the same thing.

Downstairs he could hear the sounds of the fortnightly battle that Sean had to get their daughter to go and see her mother. Heard Sean’s plea for assistance (cry for help… Penelope Pitstop-style more like).

Nick picked up the sticks and headed downstairs.

Diana was pouting, Sean was looking mildly irritated, and they both looked so shockingly like each other that something squeezed in the region of Nick’s heart.

“If you go to your momma’s this week, I promise we’ll go to Build-A-Bear next week and you can build anything you want.”

“Toothless?”

Nick rolled his eyes and shot a glance at Sean. Diana already had three of the soft toy dragon.

“Yes. Toothless.”

“Yay.”

She scampered past them, and headed upstairs.

“Really. Toothless.” Sean was starting to regret reading How To Train Your Dragon.

Nick held up the sticks. “Remember how we talked to your mother, and to Rosalee, and my doctor, and everybody said that it could never happen again, that my days for this stuff were a one time deal.”

Sean nodded.

Nick flushed a little. “Well, that’s not quite true.”

Sean took the three sticks from his hand.

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
